L'ondin écarlate
by MariaCrimson
Summary: Et oui, la petite sirène revue par moi avec une touche de Fullmétal alchemist... Et si Kimblee était un Odin fan d'explosion et Greed un prince avide? XD légèrement lime, Gros délire, première fic! Venez lire!


_Titre :_ L'ondin écarlate.

_Auteur :_ Orochi-chan74

_Disclamer :_ Les perso ne sont pas à moi, je ne gagne pas d'argent avec et Bla et Bla et Bla… C'est dépriment de dire ça… Je t'aurai un jour Kimblee !!!!

_Kimblee : _Gné ?! Elle ne parle pas de moi j'espère ?

_Greed :_ Je crois que si… Maintenant que j'y pense, tu dois être mignon en ondin ^^

BOOOM

_Greed :_ (se reforme) Oh, ça va, je rigolais… Quoique …

_L'auteur, un clavier dans la main :_ Je vais exaucer ton souhait Greed !!

_Greed :_ Yatta !!

BOOOM

En fait ! Les perso sont OOC, je fais ce que je peux, mais je promets rien…

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Il était une fois un jeune Ondin, ses cheveux étaient noirs, longs et attachés en queue de cheval basse, ses yeux étaient dorés comme le sable des profondeurs et sa queue de poisson était noire avec les nageoires dorées.

_Kimblee :_ je la sens encore plus mal là…

Il était connu dans toute la région pour ça beauté et pour son habitude à exploser tout ce qui ne lui plaisait pas grâce à ses étranges signes tatoués dans les paumes. Son nom était Zolf Kimblee, et il faisait partie de la famille royale, faisant de lui un prince cruel et craint de la plupart des sujets du royaume.

Un soir, il était en train de nager tranquillement en réfléchissant à quelque chose (ou à quelqu'un) à exploser pour faire passer le temps quand une enoooorme statue faillit l'assommer en lui tombant dessus.

« Nan mais c'était quoi ce truc ?! Ça va pas de balancer ça sur la tête des gens ? »

Kimblee décida d'aller voir ce qui avait failli le tuer pour le réduire en miette avec une belle explosion.

_(Kimblee, rend moi ce clavier !!)_

En arrivant près du lieu ou la chose était tombée, il s'immobilisa et contempla ce qui lui faisait place. Une statue de plus de 5 mètres de haut, représentant un homme avec des cheveux cours en pointes, des dents pointues, habillé d'une veste à fourrure, d'un pantalon près du corps, de chaussures pointues et de lunettes noirs. Il fut instantanément frappé par sa beauté et l'a ramena dans son jardin personnel. (En martyrisant les ouvriers qui durent la transporter sur plus de 10 kilomètres, avec leurs petites nageoires et un Kimblee qui explosait tout pour un oui ou pour un non.)

Quelques jours après, les habitants du château remarquèrent un brusque changement chez leur jeune prince, et, effet, il passait dans le plus clair de son temps dans son jardin, à contempler la statue du (il l'avait appris ressèment) prince Greed, régnant sur le royaume se trouvant au dessus des flots, en soupirant. Son père, le roi Amstrong…

_(Kimblee : RAAAAAAAAAAAH !! Mais t'es malade!!!! Lui, mon père ?! -Amstrong pleins d'étoiles roses en arrière plan- L'auteur, évitant les mains de l'écarlate : désolé, tirage au sort foireux… :-p) _

Le roi, disais-je, décida de faire bouger un peu son fils, et, en arrivant dans le jardin, il vit, dans l'ordre : Un statue d'humain, qu'il reconnu comme étant le prince du royaume côtier, son fils posé sur le coté qui contemplait la statue en soupirant, et comble de la surprise, un paysage intact, sans aucune trace d'explosion ! Il décida alors de faire une chose très simple pour réveiller son fils, il frappa à terre et détruisit la statue avec un des nombreux pics sortis du sol. La statue s'effondra et il évita de justesse une explosion fracassante que lui avait envoyé son fils, celui-ci, voyant qu'il avait raté son coup, partis en nageant rageusement. Au dessus des flots, une tempête avait commencé, et Kimblee remarqua un bateau qui avait l'air d'avoir un problème. Qu'il se débrouille ! pensa t'il avant de voir que le bateau sombrait, emportant avec lui un humain qu'il n'u aucun mal à reconnaitre. Il se précipita vers lui et vis qu'il s'était évanouit. Ni une, ni deux, il le prit et nagea vers la plage

_(On remarquera, au passage, que Kimblee n'a pas voulu m'écouter, et qu'il a nagé avec Greed dans l'eau, et pas en le maintenant à l'air libre… Mais bon, y va pas mourir comme ça l'autre ! Donc tout va bien ! XD)_

Arrivé sur le sable, il le posa délicatement,

_(Bordel qu'il est lourd! Bam! J'ai dit poser Kimblee, pas jeté!)_

Et il se mit en a lui donner des coups de queue dans la figure pour le réveiller. Voyant que cela ne fonctionnait pas, il approcha ses lèvres de celle de Greed et il l'embrassa. Il se redressa et vis Greed ouvrir les yeux. Il entendit soudain des bruits de pas qui venaient dans sa direction. Il contempla encore une fois le visage du naufragé, et il retourna sous les flots devant les yeux ébahis de l'autre. Kimblee vis deux personnes arriver, un petit avec des allures de canin et un homme aussi large d'épaules que haut, qui rivalisait sans prob à son père. Le plus petit sembla flairer quelque chose et Kimblee plongea pour ne pas se faire remarquer…

Quelques jours plus tard, il avait pris sa décision. Il parti voir la sorcière pour qu'elle réalise son rêve de revoir la personne qui lui avait volé son cœur.

_(Sans le savoir en plus XD) _

Il arriva vers l'antre de la sorcière, qui se nommait Martel…

_Kimblee : Quoi ?! Faut que je lui demande de l'aide à elle !! Mais ça va pas ?!! C'est mon honneur qui en prend un coup là…_

Bref… Donc il alla voir la sorcière Martel en évitant habilement les serpents qui essayèrent de le gober au passage, et arriva devant elle.

« Je sais ce que tu veux, mais cela fonctionne sur le principe d'échange équivalent. Je te donne des jambes contre quelque chose qui t'appartient. C'est d'accord ?

_ Oui. Et que dois-je te donner en échange la vipère ?

_ Grrrr… Tu me donne… Voyons… Je sais ! Tes cercles alchimiques ! Niark !

_ Mais t'es malade !!!!

_ C'est ça ou tu ne pourras jamais aller voir ton chéri hé hé…

_ Hum… C'est d'accord… » (De toute façon je pourrai les refaire)

Un flash de lumière apparu, et quand Kimblee retrouva la vue, ces chers cercles avaient disparu. Martel lui tendit une fiole remplit d'une liquide verdâtre.

_ Bois ça quand tu seras sur la terre ferme. Tes nageoires se transformeront en une paire de jambes. Maintenant part, tu n'as plus besoin de moi.

_ Ok.

_Ah, en fait ! Tu ne pourras plus jamais retrouver ta queue de poisson une fois le contenu de la bouteille avalée.

_ Ok… » (De toute façon, je peux pas voir mon père en peinture donc...)

Kimblee partit en direction de la plage et but le contenu de la bouteille. Il se força à tout boire, même si Martel avait l'air d'avoir forcé sur le sel.

_Kimblee : Elle l'a fait exprès ! J'en suis certain ! Saleté de Vipère..._

Il s'évanouit sous le coup de la douleur et c'est Greed qui le retrouva lors d'une de ses promenades quotidiennes avec un de ses hommes, nommé Dolchatte _(XD il promène le chien) _

Quand Kimblee se réveilla, il était dans un lit. Il regarda sous les couvertures et remarqua deux choses. 1, il avait des jambes et 2, il était habillé avec de drôle de vêtements. (Entre autre, un débardeur blanc et un pantalon bleu marine.) Pendant qu'il contemplait ses nouvelles jambes, la porte s'ouvrit sur Greed, qui s'approcha de lui en souriant devant le spectacle que lui offrait le jeune homme. Il essayait vainement de se mettre debout mais il avait beaucoup de mal, et Greed dut le rattraper dans ses bras quand il s'effondra.

« Ça va ? Ne te force pas, tu vas te faire mal.

_ Nan, c'est bon… Faut jusque que je me familiarise avec mes jambes…

_ Alors c'est vraiment toi qui m'as sauvé lors du naufrage ? »

Un grand sourire s'affichait à présent sur le visage de Greed, ce qui fit légèrement rougir Kimblee qui ne put s'empêcher de le trouver craquant. Il reprit vite contenance quand il se rendit compte que l'autre attendait sa réponse.

« Oui. Mais j'ai du partir quand deux personnes bizarres sont arrivés…

_ Ah, tu dois parler de Dolchatte et Roa. Ce sont mes hommes, ils m'accompagnent la plupart du temps.

_ Ah bon...

_ Tu as faim ? Le repas est prêt, mes chimères ont tout préparé.

_ Tes chimères ?

_ Oui, ici, tout m'appartient, Et toi aussi dorénavant !

_ Heu... -__-

_ Bon ! Allons manger ! »

Plusieurs jours passèrent et Kimblee était aux anges. Il avait refait ses cercles alchimiques et avait découvert, (_on ne sait comment) _que Greed pouvait se reformer,et celui-ci lui expliqua par la même occasion ce qu'était les homonculus.

Et puis un jour, tout bascula. Il apprit par Dolchatte et Roa que Greed allait se marier avec une jeune personne d'un royaume voisin pour affaires. Cette nouvelle anéanti complètement l'écarlate, et il parti s'expliquer avec le futur marié.

« Greed, il parait que tu vas te marier...

_ Tiens, Tu es au courant ? Dolchatte et Roa on dut te le dire...

_ Pourquoi ? Pourquoi me fais-tu une chose pareille ?!

_ Comment ça ? »

Kimblee s'approcha de l'homonculus et l'embrassa sur les lèvres. Un baiser timide, donné sans réfléchir. Leurs lèvres se séparèrent, et Greed remarqua les yeux humides de l'alchimiste se tenant devant lui. Il le prit doucement dans ces bras.

« Kimblee...

_ Je t'aime abruti... »

Leurs lèvres se scellèrent à nouveau, et ils resserrèrent leur étreinte alors que Greed approfondit le baiser. Ses mains se baladant sur le corps de son alchimiste, il lui enleva son débardeur en descendant sa bouche dans le cou pour y laisser une marque, prouvant ainsi que Kimblee lui appartenait complètement. Celui-ci gémit en sentant les mains de son partenaire caresser son torse puis descendre vers le bassin. Greed joua un peu avec la ceinture da l'alchimiste, attendant une réaction. Kimblee se laissa faire en gémissant doucement. Il le poussa alors sur le lit et lui enleva complètement son pantalon. Ses mains s'aventurèrent toujours pus loin sur le corps de son amant, qui gémissait de plus en plus fort. Kimblee appréhendait un peu ce qui allait ca passer quand il vit Greed se déshabiller au dessus de lui. L'homonculus le remarqua et il se pencha pour donner un baiser rapide avant de sourire.

« Tu as peur ?

_ N...Non, c'est juste que... Je... Enfin...

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te ferais pas mal... »

Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément et s'unirent pour la première fois. _(Et surement pas la dernière .)_ Peu après, Kimblee se blotti dans les bras de son amant et lui murmura qu'il l'aimait depuis qu'il avait connu son existence... Greed sourit, et ils s'endormirent enlacés.

Quelque temps après, un mariage fut annoncé, et ils unirent leurs vie devant l'assemblé composé des deux peuple. Kimblee évita soigneusement son père, ce qui ne fut pas la chance de Greed qui a failli finir broyé et enseveli sous des étoiles roses. Il s'en sorti avec quelque fractures qui ne mirent pas longtemps avant de se refermer. Et ils vécurent heureux et n'eurent pas d'enfants, mais Greed avait le droit à une belle explosion écarlate de temps en temps !

END !!

________________________________________________________________

_Kimblee :_ Laissez-moi l'exploser...

_Greed :_ Pourquoi pas d'enfants ? Je VEUX des enfants moi !

_Kimblee :_ Va te faire voir !

BOOOM

_(Se tourne vers l'auteur, une lueur folle et meurtrière dans le regard)_ Quant à toi...

_L'auteur (part se cacher)_ Naaaaaan!! Je tiens à la vie moi ! A part ça, j'espère que ça vous à plut, et les reviews constructives font toujours plaisir aux auteurs ! Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé, c'était ma première fan fiction sur ce couple...

Sayonara ! Et merci d'avoir lu !


End file.
